


White Rose

by alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice



Series: Tumblr requests and self-indulgent fluff pieces [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice/pseuds/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice
Summary: Ethari hopes to catch Runaan's attention by playing music by the lotus pond
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Tumblr requests and self-indulgent fluff pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920859
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this fic is called Ghost of a Rose by Blackmore’s Night. I knew I wanted to use one of their songs for this fic, and I was tempted to use a song like Under a Violet Moon or Shadow of the Moon for maximum pun potential, but it just didn’t work out. Besides, I’ve always loved this song.

Ethari blew off the sawdust as he completed the finishing touches of the carvings on the body of the lute. He took a moment to admire his work, intricate patterns of vines and blossoms engraved in the instrument. It was a fine piece, Ethari thought to himself, and he supposed now was as good a time to test it out as ever.

That, and he knew that the assassins would be finishing their training soon. He wanted to be by the fountain in time to catch a certain trainee’s eye.

Ethari sat on the edge of the lotus pool, and his hands trembled slightly as he set about tuning the lute. He had never had stage fright before, often playing in odd corners of the Silvergrove when he needed a break. But, he supposed, he had never played for others. He always played for himself, and others were welcome to listen if they wished. Now, he was playing for someone specific, and he wondered if Runaan even knew that he existed, or if this was all for nothing.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, Ethari tried to focus on the music instead, as if this were any other night and he wasn’t not-so-stealthily trying to express his affections.

Gently, with practiced hands, Ethari began strumming the notes of a love song. Admittedly, his voice cracked a little on the first line, but no one was really paying attention yet anyway. He continued singing as if nothing had happened.

_“The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue…”_  
And before he knew it, Ethari was lost in the music, wrapping each note with affection for the craft.

Meanwhile, Runaan wiped at his brow, ready to sleep for a week. Training had been brutal, and though he did not feel it yet, he was sure that come morning every muscle in his body would ache. All he wanted was to fall on his bed and pass out.

His route back home took him near the lotus pond, but not directly past it. Runaan barely noticed his feet carrying him there until he nearly bumped into someone. A couple elves had gathered around to listen to the musician, and Runaan realized that, subconsciously, he was drawn to the music, to the elf that plucked at a lute and sang with a soothing voice.

It was beautiful, and Runaan’s fatigue was forgotten. He leaned against a nearby pillar to listen and caught himself admiring the musician himself just as much as the music, the skill with which he played and the focus in his eyes.

_“His eyes believed in mysteries  
He would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
His spirit wild, heart of a child,  
Yet gentle, still, quiet, and mild and I loved him…”_

Runaan thought the original song spoke of a woman, but it seemed the musician had changed the gender. Was he mistaken?

Ethari hadn’t really intended to change the gender in the song, the first stanza he even kept it like the original, but his thoughts had drifted and before he knew it he was singing about someone else entirely. It was at that moment that he glanced up and saw Runaan listening intently, leaning against the gazebo nearby.

Their eyes met, and Ethari almost choked on the next line, quickly turning his gaze back to the lute so he would not mess up the tune in his flustered state.

Their eyes met, and Runaan could feel his cheeks turn pink. _Oh no, he’s gorgeous._ His name was Ethari, wasn’t it? Runaan could not remember. He could barely remember his own name when that man looked at him.

_“Promise me, when you see  
A white rose you’ll think of me  
I love you so, never let go  
I will be your ghost of a rose…”_

Somehow, in a moment of what Ethari would think later as a moment of foolish boldness, he managed to lock eyes with Runaan a second time, punctuating the chorus with a wink in his direction.

Runaan gulped and decided to take a strong interest in the vines creeping down the gazebo so he could look at something other than the very cute elf that made his heart flip. He was training to face certain death, to purge himself of fear, but a pretty guy winked at him and he lost all composure.

Ethari finished the song unceremoniously, and he would normally play a couple more songs, but his one moment of bravery was spent. The moment his one song was done, he packed up and nearly sprinted back home.

Runaan was so lost in his flustered daze that he did not notice the music had stopped until Ethari was long gone. He knew he had to see him again, and not willing to wait passively until fate put them in each other’s paths again, Runaan decided to act.

The next morning, Ethari could barely believe his own cowardice. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Ethari smacked his forehead in exasperation. “You couldn’t have stayed for five minutes? What was the point of trying to get his attention if you ran away the moment you got it?”

It seemed his efforts still paid off, however. When Ethari opened his door, his eye caught a flower and a note on his doorstep. He picked them up, inspecting the note first. The handwriting was a messy scrawl, but still legible.

“Lotus pond, same time tonight? You did not give me the chance to compliment your singing.” read the note, signed, “Your biggest fan.”

The flower was a rose, white as moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone free Runaan so he can get back to his husband please.  
> Link to my tumblr! https://alls-fair-in-pride-and-prejudice.tumblr.com


End file.
